Problem: Solve for $x$ : $7x - 1 = 9$
Explanation: Add $1$ to both sides: $(7x - 1) + 1 = 9 + 1$ $7x = 10$ Divide both sides by $7$ $\dfrac{7x}{7} = \dfrac{10}{7}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{10}{7}$